


One Hundred and One, A Supernatural Tale

by PetraAmia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Baby is a horse, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), Tumblr made me do it, non canon after season 9ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraAmia/pseuds/PetraAmia
Summary: What happens when one Trickster God / Archangel decides that he wants to not be bored anymore? Shenanigans, of course.  After a long hunt the Winchester Brothers head off for a night of rest, leaving their Resident Angel Castiel alone to occupy his time, during which he finds himself in the library. Curiously a book catches his eye and he takes a peak inside, only to be pulled into the realm of human fairy tales without the use of his grace. Dean and Sam follow shortly after to try and find their wayward angel, only to find out that they don't know quite as much about fairy tales as they thought that they did. What do they do when they find their angel asleep so deeply nothing can wake them? They run the gambit of magical cures of course, all 100 of them... and then what?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Book, and the Wayward Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that was created for JustMishaHere on tumblr dot com. You can thank them for the premise, and then I just ran with it because my head was so full of images that I had to write it all out. More tags and things will be added as it goes!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Gabriel was bored, not that it was anything new. He was sort of stuck, his power waxing and waning as it tried to rebuild itself after the whole Asmodeus debacle. It was like an itch under his skin, making him want to just crawl across the ceiling. He told the Winchesters he wanted to go away for a while _and he did..._ or well he _meant_ to but they were a fascinating study at first. Holed up in their little bunker with them none the wiser he took some time just just be... invisibly of course. What he learned was fascinating. Samsquatch was a bit of a health nut and was more of a research first, shoot later kinda guy. Gabriel guessed that Sam was like his exact opposite in most ways. _That green crap he was always eating? Gross_.

No the real interesting study here was Dean-o and his baby bro. Now _that..._ That was an interesting read wasn't it? All that thick sexual tension that you could practically cut with a knife. Of course seeing it in this form was one way to do it, but Gabriel liked pay per view so of course he watched it from the beginning, his rebuilding grace being payment of course. Seeing it from this perspective as a fly on the wall was neat, he had seen _some of it, he had been there of course_ but really watching these two gave him an idea. Well really it was _himself_ that gave him the idea. Flipping back through history he had just gotten to the point where he had tossed the brothers into TV shows and it got him thinking of soap operas again... _man he missed those._ That little tickle was back in the back of his mind and his head started churning with ideas... but then something happened and he almost missed the subtle power of it.

Balthazar had stopped the Titanic from sinking and changed history, and no Gabriel didn't want to go that big, but it built upon that sensation in the back of his mind. He could use this, all of this. Of course there were a few items he was going to need but most of the ingredients for a tricky little spell were at his fingertips here in the bunker, and well what he was thinking would be more of a _place of magic_ which might help his grace... yes this would do nicely. Oh they were going to be so pissed when they figured it out, he was sure, but this time it is all in good fun. Plus it looks like some people need a little... push in the right direction. Rubbing his hands together he headed into the supplies room to check to see what he needed to go out and find and began to put his plan into action.

* * *

It was pouring when the Impala pulled up to the bunker. A dark storm had rolled and there was a severe weather warning out to all areas. Nothing new in Kansas, but still it was just another drop in the bucket for this bad day for the Winchesters. Dean limped a little and was favoring his recently dislocated left shoulder and Sam kept wiping blood off his face with one hand and clutched at his ribs with the other. Bad information sucked. Right as they hit the door the sound of feathers informed them of Castiel's arrival. Surveying the two brothers Cas lifted his hand to Dean's face and let his grace heal the man and dry his clothes, lingering a little more than was needed before grasping Sam's arm and doing the same to him.

Now that the brother's breathing was coming in a little easier Cas tilted his head to study Dean. Sam opened the door and all three stepped through one after the other. "I take it this collection was not successful."

"No the info was bad, it was a set up." Dean waved his hand back towards the door in the general direction of mess. "They wanted us out in the open I guess." Sam gave off a little mirthless laugh at that and chucked his duffle onto the floor of the kitchen where they all stopped. "Beer?" Dean also dropped his bag and stomped his way over to the fridge to grab three beers without waiting for a response. Handing one to Sam and then to Cas.

"Dean we could have stayed another day, just to see if it was all crap or not." Twisting the top off his beer Sam dropped into a chair. "I mean, there could have been something there and those idiots just beat us to it." Cas watched as Sam drank a few sips before his eyes slid over to Dean, catching as they always did. Dean had also opened his beer and had it tilted up as his head tilted back. When Dean groaned in disapproval at Sam he had to look away.

"It was all crap, every last bit and you know it." Dean tilted his beer in Sam's direction, "I just want to get a hot shower and some sleep." After a beat he drained the last of his beer and sighed. "I'm beat Sam. Look, tomorrow if you want to drive back over there and take a look, be my guest. No more goose hunts for me."

Cas watched the brother's interactions as he always did, and he had to agree Dean really did look tired. More than just the normal tired of mortal human beings, but his soul looked tired too. Not that he could ever tell the hunter that, in a lot of ways Dean kept himself private and Cas knew that he would keep all of Dean's secrets. There were times he had tripped up and revealed things that Dean would rather keep hidden, but he tried to keep those instances few and far between. Something in the realm of Cas's chest ached with a need to reassure the hunter, but he knew that is not what Dean needed right now. Not in front of his brother any way.

"Yeah, a good nights rest is probably for the best." Sam said with a yawn as he stood and grabbed his duffle up off the floor. "I'm gonna go to bed and deal with unpacking tomorrow." Dean nodded as Sam walked off and Cas watched on. For a few moments Dean fiddled with his empty beer looking over at Cas and then back before standing with a sigh.

"You hanging out here tonight?" Dean gestured to the bunker, but Cas understood what he was really trying to say.

"I will be here when you wake Dean. I will watch over you." Dean swallowed whatever he was going to say and gave Cas a look that was a bit more difficult to decipher. Dean never stopped intriguing him, there was always a new expression to learn on his face. After a long moment Dean cleared his throat and grabbed his bag, his shoulder grazing Cas, before heading to his own room for the night.

It was strange being in the Bunker awake when no one else was some times, Dean and Sam made lots of noise as they moved through rooms and spoke to each other. Silence was not new to Cas, but in the bunker it was almost deafening. Making his way to the library Cas chose a book at random, he more than likely knew the information stored on the pressed pages but it would be nice to focus on something for a while. In the span of a few hours Cas fell into a routine; Pick a book, read it, put it back, repeat. Not very interesting, but none the less he was enjoying learning information. Nuance he supposed, he knew the general information but sometimes learning the meaning behind it was quite useful. If only there were a book here that could help him with the expressions on Dean's face...

After a few books he saw one on a bottom shelf that looked quite interesting. It seemed as if it was a book of fairy tales. "Why would the men of letters have such a book?" Cas spoke the words aloud in the quiet space but still bent down to pick it up. Squinting at it, he returned to his seat at the table. He knew of fairy tales, of course, but he had never read one. His vessel, Jimmy, might have once to his daughter Claire. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had not. Skimming the titles of the tales there in the book his eyes caught on one and his hands automatically flipped to the correct page. Reading the story was like blinking but there was something that just pulled at him.

" _....True Love's kiss_." A finger touched the words and he felt that strange tug again, but this time was much stronger than the last. Before he could make a sound Cas felt himself being pitched forward and into the book.

* * *

**Something was wrong**... it was the only thing running through Dean's mind as he woke with a start. Groggily he looked around the room as his hand felt for the gun under his pillow. There was no sound outside his door, but a feeling of _wrongness_ invaded his senses. "Cas?" He called out into the darkness, knowing that the Angel said he would be there. When no answer came Dean swallowed and stood, gun in hand, and began to make his way through the bunker. Checking each room just like it was part of a hunt. Each and every room as empty as the last and dread pooled low in his gut. "Cas?" Once more there was silence that answered him and Dean went straight for Sam. "SAM!" Yelling as he opened the door Sam startled from sleep, Demon blade in his hand.

"Dean?" Bleary eyed his brother looked at him and the gun, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Cas is gone." Dean turned to look back at the open door and let his gun hang a little looser at his side.

Groaning Sam sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand over his face, "Dean, Cas does this all the time. He's an angel remember?"

"Not this time Sam, something is wrong. He said he was... " Dean turned to look at Sam and stopped himself, "look he said he was gonna stick around and talk with us in the morning. He's just gone Sam." There was something in Dean's tone that just made Sam stop and look at his brother, like really look at him. Desperation, that's what it sounded like. The way is voice almost broke at the end?

"Alright.. .yeah, okay." Standing, Sam headed out into the hall and down into the galley to start coffee. If he was to problem solve they would both need some. "Have you checked the library? I find him in there some times just flipping through the books." Dean had been following behind him, and when Sam turned from the coffee pot Dean swallowed and nodded as he headed back to the library. The steady drip of coffee into the carafe distracted Sam as he pulled out two cups and he sighed. Leaning a hip into the counter he looked down the hall that lead to the library. Dean hadn't come back yet, but he hadn't heard talking yet either. A quick peak at the clock on his cell told him it was 4 A.M. "Dean?"

There was no response, so Sam headed into the library. There were a few lights on and his small stack of books he had been reading through before they left on the last hunt. What caught his attention was a lone book opened by a pulled out chair on another table. He had zero recollection of ever seeing that book, so when he began to read the page he almost laughed. "Fairy tales? Where the hell did this come from?" As soon as he made a move to touch the book he felt himself being pulled forward into the pages.

* * *

  
Dean landed on his ass in the middle of a forest, surrounded by trees. "Oh COME ON! Not THIS AGAIN." Standing rapidly he swung his body in a circle to try and get his bearings. This wasn't purgatory, nothing here felt that foreboding or evil, no this was somewhere else. Scratching the back of his head he tried to pull his thoughts together. One second he was frantically looking for Cas, and then he found that stupid book on the table in the library and now he was here. _Where exactly was here_ is the question. Running his hand down his face with a groan he realized something, he was wearing black leather gloves. "What the HELL?"

As he stared at the gloves on his hands he took stock in what he was wearing; sturdy brown leather boots, soft dark grey pants, a soft white under shirt, a long rich green colored tunic with silver embellishments, and a thick cloak made of fur at his shoulders. There were other things too, it seemed he carried a sword at his side, he could feel a knife in his boot and at the small of his back, and around his waist was a belt that had various pouches attached that he just knew had gold and other things he may need for his travels. _How he knew that was a mystery_. As he was taking stock in himself he heard someone land behind him so he turned quickly, his cloak flaring out behind him. A large bundle of cream and tan was moving on the ground before it groaned and stood. "Sam?"

"Dean? What the hell.... are you wearing?" Blinking owlishly at his brother Sam straightened himself up and rolled his shoulders to find he too was dressed in something he hadn't been before. His tunic was a soft cream color with gold embroidery, his pants a dark brown and his overcoat somewhere in between the two with a faun colored cape. "Dean what the hell is this?"

"I don't know!" Dean's voice raised a few octaves as he looked around again. "One second I was in the library looking at this book and the next I'm here and now you're here and you look like some regency romance novel cover model."

As Dean flippantly waved his hand in Sam's direction he couldn't help but smirk. "You know a lot about those kinds of things Dean?" When his brother whipped around he couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. "Relax, let's see if we can find out where we are and then maybe we can see if Cas is here too?"

"Fine." Dean turned and started to walk forward with no real destination in mind, and Sam followed. The forest was objectively quite beautiful, various shades of green and brown drew the eye while the hint of fresh spring and rich earth hung on the air. "I don't know where I'm going." Dean stopped eventually and turned to look back at his brother. "What are we doing?" He was quickly becoming agitated with just aimlessly walking in the woods.

"Uh.. trying to find the road Dean?" Sam sounded just as aggravated but he was trying to reign it in. They were lost, but they could figure it out.

"And do what Sam? Drive into town? In case you haven't noticed, I don't think we are in Kansas any more Toto! Its not like Baby is waiting around the corner for us!" As Dean's tone rises there is a nicker and the soft clomp of hooves as a beautiful black horse steps into their line of sight. Trotting up softly the horse heads straight for Dean, its long mane bouncing off its side. Nosing at his chest and shoulder and looking none to apologetic about the situation. "What the hell?" Dean almost whispers as he looks over his shoulder at Sam who looks just as lost as he does.

The horse turns slightly to the side and the boys can see that on her back is a rather elegant looking saddle. Dean looks to the saddle and then his brother and back when he spots something. Carved into the leather of the saddle flap is are two sets of initials in a crude hand. Dean instantly recognizes what they are, "Baby?" There is a hint of awe in his tone as he gently runs his hand down the side of her neck and smiles at the horse. "You make a damn fine horse don't you?" Somewhere behind him Sam makes a choking sound but Dean is a little too busy admiring the horse to care. With ease Dean sets himself astride Baby and takes the reigns getting himself acclimated to being up in the saddle.

Sam watches in amusement at the almost childlike joy on Dean's face as he learns the horse. "Well, if this is Baby... is there a horse for me somewhere?" He heads off in the direction that Baby had come from and sure enough there is another horse there tied off to a tree. This horse looks more like a toasted marsh mellow with a beautiful black main and tail. "Hello there..." Sam speaks softly to it as he approaches with a hand out. Once he is close enough the horse nudges his nose into Sam's palm, and like Baby turns to the side to let him have access to its saddle. Dean and Baby trot into the clearing as Sam unties and then situates himself astride his own mount.

"Looks like you got yourself a ride Sammy!" The volume of glee in Dean's voice brings a smile to Sam's face despite the situation. "Alright, now we gotta go find Cas." Dean nods with a bit more formality, but that same sense of giddiness and Baby takes off into the forest. Not to be outdone the horse beneath Sam darts off after the large mare at a hard pace. It seems the horses know where they are going which may or not be comforting but they won't really know until they get to their destination.


	2. Hope your Apple Pie was Friggin WORTH IT

When Cas had fallen through the book he fell into the strangest of places, and most unfortunately it messed heavily with his grace. He could feel it there, but it was vastly muted. Taking in his surroundings he realized that he was in a stretch of woods. The natural sounds of wood were peaceful and slightly muted by a thick mist. A smell of rain hung thick within it, and the air was cool almost as if a small storm had blown by. If he hadn't been pulled into a book he might have felt calm, but something about this unnerved him. Falling into the book felt like slipping through water, almost like what it first felt like to dip in and out of time. Curiously he wondered if this was angel magic, but shook his head knowing that there weren't that many left that could do this sort of power show. It was best to take in his surroundings and see if he could figure out how to leave. At least this place was much more pleasant than purgatory.

After a step or two he realized that he was no longer in his signature trench coat and slightly rumpled suit. instead he was wearing a long blue tunic like shirt with silver clasps in the front over a white long sleeved shirt and black pants tucked into black leather boots. It felt... good in an odd sort of way and as he turned to look back where he came from there was an odd weight at his neck, it seemed that he had a cape attached to his shoulders in a rich red color. _**Very odd...**_ In front of him lay what looked like a little used path that he figured it would be best to follow. Seeing as how there was no one else around and this place was rather curious. There have been times since his coming to earth where he has waited patiently, but seeing as how he doesn't even know if he is on earth as he knows it, now is not the time to just wait.

The path is easy enough to follow, and it seems to get more worn and wide as he goes before it opens up to a small pond, or perhaps a lake that twists back into the wood. The ground is softer here with the moisture from the small body of water in front of him and it makes his boots prints much more intense than they had been this whole walk. The vision before him is beautiful in its simplicity. Sun dappled trees mirrored on the water, a small stone cottage tucked off to the side half over grown in ivy, surrounded by woods and small stones covered in moss. Tilting his head he weighs the very limited options that he has and makes his way over to the small house. Perhaps there would be someone inside who could at the very least tell him where he was, or perhaps where to go to get out. He had promised Dean that he would watch over him, and well, he couldn't very well do that from wherever this place was.

A small steady stream of smoke was coming up from the smoke stack on top of the house and there seemed to be an inner warmth that escaped from the bottom of the ill fitting door. Candle light could be seen flickering through the gauzy curtains and it looked as if a woman was inside. Castiel raised his hand and knocked twice on the door and was able to see a shadow moving past the window in his direction. "Just a moment!" An older woman's voice came from inside. Soon enough the door opened to show a woman wizened with age, her once red hair had faded out into a purplish grey and was pulled up at the back of her head in a tight bun. "Oh, dear... you look rather lost."

"Ah... yes. I seem to have landed here." Something about this woman seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. She motioned him inside the small cottage and he was able to see that it was indeed as simple on the inside as he had assumed. It looked to be mostly one large open room sectioned off with furniture, save for a small room off to the back that presumably held a bedroom. "I am not exactly sure where... here is?"

"You are currently in the Silver Cedar Wood on the East side of Starmoore, I am not sure from here you hail originally dear but based upon your attire it is more than likely from there. Quite fancy." The woman nodded and went over to the kitchen section of her home and stirred something over upon the fire. The woman's eyes seemed to rove over Castiel for a moment and come back to his full of what looked like questions. 

"Starmoore?" The word was whispered more to himself than anything, he had never heard of such a place and he was fairly confident on the bit of geography that he had studied and learned over time watching Earth grow. Castiel was fairly certain that he was not on Earth as he knew it, based on the location and the clothes that he was currently wearing. Things such as this hadn't been worn in a rather long time. With that thought firmly in place he turned to the woman who was coming closer holding a piece of apple pie on a plate out to him.

"You look like you could use something sweet. Just be careful dear, its a bit hot. I had hoped the stew would be done first, but the meat was a bit on the tougher side than usual. My little traps have to be put closer and closer to the cottage every year... my back isn't what it used to be." She patted his cheek and went over to cut another slice as Castiel looked over his own plate with a squint. It smelled wonderful, and he had watched Dean consume this kind of thing regularly. Pie was indeed his favorite food, and he remembers Dean saying there was nothing quite so American as Apple Pie... it would be rude to refuse the woman. She had offered after all, so he cautiously cut into the still warm pie and took a large bite.

Sweet sugar and cinnamon rolled over his tongue as he chewed and swallowed. Cas' eyes opened wide with the ability to actually taste the pie, like he was human, and he took another bite. The pie was warm and it was an interesting experience so he hummed in appreciation. Looking up at the woman made his head feel a bit fuzzy though, and he staggered a bit. Carefully the woman set down whatever was in her hands and walked closer to Castiel and clucked her tongue at him. "It took a bit longer than I thought it would to work on you Castiel. You have been such a pain, and I am so glad you just walked in!" Slumping to the floor somewhat limply he tried to move back and away, only to hit a wall with his shoulder. Almost as if someone had poured water over her features, they shifted into a face he did immediately recognize. Naomi was staring back at him with a smug smile. Dry lips opened to speak but no sound came from them as his body stopped all motion and he felt heavy. Following its impulses he lost consciousness, eyes fluttering closed, and all he could think was: _**I need to get back to Dean.**_

* * *

"Dean! Do you know where we are going?" Sam's impatient voice called from somewhere behind him as Baby had slowed down to a soft trot. "The sun is going to go down soon, and we still have no idea where the hell we are! " _Well, he's not wrong..."_ He could never know that Dean even thought that, however, so he kept his mouth shut. There was no real clear and distinct place he was headed, he just knew that standing here in the forest was getting them no where fast. Baby had seemed to be following a trail that she knew well, so perhaps this was more or less the way home and if they followed it they would find the missing angel. 

A harsh sigh left Dean's lips as he looked at the path before them. It seemed to widen a bit, which was promising. "Sam I wish I had a GPS or a map for this place, but it looks like we are stuck in the middle of friggin no where and getting the same place fast. All I know is basics and I am following my instincts here and hoping for the best. I don't even know where _here_ is." His brother pulled a face at him as they moved forward and did indeed come to a clearing looking over some water. On the other side of the water there was a house of some sort that looked to have smoke coming from the chimney. 

"Smoke... think that there might be some people over there?" Sam asked as Dean shrugged and made his way around the little pond to the other side of some tall reeds. The first thing he thought was this little house looked like a cottage out of some kids fairy tale, but that was just ridiculous right? There was a small pen of some kind that seemed to house a few chickens and what looked like a very sleepy goat. Sam, the much more personable brother in this moment, dismounted and walked over to the cottage door and gave a knock. "Uh... Hello?" 

A gruff sort of "Hold yer horses," comes through the door after the second set of knocks and a very familiar and roughened face comes to the door. "What in the hell are you two idiots doin' out in the middle of nowhere? Especially in them fancy duds? Beggin for a muggin is what ya are." As the man before Sam takes in his appearance from leather covered foot to windswept hair. 

"Rufus?" Dean leaned forward on Baby and was able see the man around Sam. Sure enough, one Rufus Turner looked out around Sam to peer at Dean. A wave of emotions went through him as he looked at the man who despite being on the older looking side, seemed to be happy. Well, as happy adjacent as Rufus could get. The man was clothed in comfortable but worn items: a thin white shirt, dusty brown pants, and brown leather boots. 

"Dean? Sam? Is that you?" The man squinted a moment as the door opened a bit wider. "Well I ain't seen you since you were knee high! Still doesn't mean you ain't askin for a muggin. Come on in, come on now. Lettin all the heat out." He leaves the door ajar just enough for the boys to walk through and Dean dismounts to join Sam inside the cozy little cottage. "How's that old man of yours? Still grouchy?" Rufus asked as the boys walked into the door. "He hasn't been around lately to go hunting, real shame. Had quite a few good elk near by, could have used the hand."

"Wha... You hunt with Dad?" Dean looks very concerned at Sam, who just sort of looks constipated. "Wait... we are in some strange plane right, like when I was shot to the Apocalypse through Angel Mojo, at least that's kinda how this feels, so there might be an Us here... Rufus..." Licking his dry lips Dean looks between Rufus and his brother not really knowing what to say, but knowing that he should say _something...._ "Not to sound strange, but we've had a very odd day..." The older man lifted an eyebrow as he took in Dean's clothing and appearance just like he did to Sam at the door, though with a touch more of **_Is he crazy_** "How do you know Dad?"

Rufus really did squint hard at the pair for this one but sighed and indulged the questions. Maybe the boys got knocked off their horses, it looked like they were covered in more dust than normal for a quick trot in the woods.So he headed into the little kitchen area and poured three mugs of homemade mead. "Bobby and I go way back, well before you two rascals. It was a shame what happened to Mary and then John, but Bobby always did right by family and you are his kids no matter what anyone says." Handing a mug to each of the boys he walked over to his favorite chair by the fire, where he was sitting before they knocked. "I lived closer to the castle of course in those days, so I knew a bit more gossip and I saw what happened to John, broke your Daddy's heart seein him like that." 

For a moment Rufus seemed to raise his mug in the air before he sipped from its contents which just made Dean frown a little that he tried to hide behind his mug. Of the two of the boys Sam seemed to not want to drink so instead he turned to lean back into the doorway between the two sections of cabin and look between the two. "Bobby is our Dad? I mean I guess that makes sense, he always was the closest thing to a real family we ever had. Do you think he would know where Cas is?"

Though the questions were specifically asked at Dean, it was Rufus that answered. "Cas... who is this Cas you are looking for then? Perhaps I can help?" Raising his mug to his lips, Rufus raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean in a touch of concern. "There is something off about you two today, not that I don't appreciate the visit. "

"Uh... Cas... Castiel? 'Bout this tall, bright blue eyes, windswept hair, handsome, deep voice, no real sense of humor?" Dean joked, still concerned but trying to lighten the mood. Sam rolled his eyes and sniffed at his mug with a little bit of a grimace before tasting the liquid inside. 

After a moment Rufus nodded as if remembering something. "Castiel... yeah I remember the name, kinda quiet... one of the Angel boys." The man took another healthy gulp of his glass and sat back in contemplation. "I'm assuming that you tried him at home first before running off into the forest. Just because they feel they are better than everyone else for adopting half the realm does not mean you can't be civil when someone comes a knockin'. " There was an odd weight behind his words, as if there was more that he wasn't saying but didn't quite want to get into that right now, " 'course I told Bobby that years ago that them Angels were gonna be a problem one day. The younger ones not so much, but the older ones are a pain."

"Angel boys?" Dean mouthed the words at Sam and Sam repeated them out loud for Rufus. This day just kept getting Stranger and Stranger. The longer that they were here the more Dean knew that his earlier statement was correct. They were no where near Kansas, and who knew how the hell they were going to get back from wherever this place was. The more he looked around the more he felt like he was on the money with some regency romance bullshit. All of this was like something out of one of those cheesy white knight romances. 

"Yeah this odd couple came to town a decade or two ago with their two sons named after angels and created this orphanage. Scooped up every little lost boy and girl they could get their hands on, and gave them the last name Angel. If they didn't have a first name they got one of those as well. 'Course there were rumors 'bout 15 years or so ago now that they took some princeling, not that anything could be substantiated." With one last glare seemingly to no one Rufus emptied his mug and gave Dean a hard look, "if the boy ain't at home I would go talk to Mills. That firecracker can track down just about anyone." 

Sam nodded and looked over at Dean who was still drinking deeply of the mead in his mug. "How would we go about getting back home Rufus? We - uh got a little turned around in the forest." That sounded plausible right? Rufus didn't seem to buy it but he also looked like he might be placating them a bit when he did answer and gave them pretty decent directions. It turns out that baby had been leading them home the whole time. The taller brother figured that was a smart bet, horses are very intelligent creatures and they remember routines very well.   
  


They stay with Rufus for just a little longer listening to him reminisce about some time or another he and Bobby got into a spot of trouble here and there and how much their mother would get mad at them. "Bobby still won't touch the stuff, but damn did it make Ellen laugh." He wiped a tear from his eye as Sam choked on the last little bit of mead in his mug. "I hadn't heard her laugh like that in ages, 'course when you become the head of a whole little slice of woods it does change a person I suppose. Much more than little Jo's mouth to feed and keep an eye on, a whole city... I couldn't do it. 's half the reason I left you know." 

"Wait... head of the city? What are you talking about Rufus?" Of course now Sam's inner nerd was raring to go. Dean rolled his eyes and took the empty mugs over to the wash basin and let his eyes linger on some of the wall art in Rufus' house. There was a painting of Him and Bobby standing together with Ellen on Bobby's other side. Another was of three kids, Sam and Joe were the younger of the two and Dean was no more than ten. It was like some strange out of body experience seeing himself in a painting that he knew for a fact he didn't sit for, but somehow remembered? 

"Your folks run the city, You two are Princes... I suppose, well of a sort. Your Mother was a Queen when she died, and the title passed down to you two, but you were too young and so your guardians took over the responsibilities until such a time as one of you marries and sets the cycle back into place or some such nonsense. So Bobby and Ellen have been helping by running the joint while you learn what needs to be learned." It was clear that Rufus was concerned for their mental state in that moment. He was speaking clearly, and very slowly, to make sure that 

"Ignore him Rufus, we've just had a really rough day...." Dean tried to smile and reassure him that everything was fine. Of course nothing was fine and inside Dean was practically screaming, but who really needed to know that right now. "We should head back to the city and check to see if Cas is at home first and then find Mills." With a nod of finality Rufus nodded and stood walking them to the door, but before he could open it, Dean opened his arms and just pulled the older man into a hug. "It was real good to see you Rufus, even if it was an accident that we landed at your door." Sam nodded and pulled Rufus into a hug as well when Dean was done with him and they headed back out to the horses with many more questions than answers. The biggest one was still **_Where the hell was Castiel?_**


End file.
